


Stick Together

by Lunar21eclipse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar21eclipse/pseuds/Lunar21eclipse
Summary: Karkat, a child with a troubled mind and past, finds a place he can finally call home. Karkat struggles to fit into High School as the new kid. But that's harder to do when you have trust issues.Eridan, a child with issues of his own, befriends Karkat. But with both wanting to get closer but scared to fall apart, will this friendship grow bigger or will it crumble under the pressure. These two must keep each other together or they just might fall apart.





	Stick Together

_*Karkat's POV*_

"Mr. Vantas, we are home," I hear the deep voice of my new foster father beside me in the drivers seat. I look up from my phone and look around. Everything outside the window was covered in a fluffy white powder. That must be what they call snow. I've never seen it before. I open the door and am instantly covered with goosebumps as a burst of cold air hit me. I panted out slightly and the air fogged in front of me and a shiver ran down my spine. I looked around to see a small white house that blended in with the surrounding snow a little to well. The only thing that gave it away was the fact that there were Christmas lights blinking along the edge of the roof and through the windows. I closed the door behind me and the trunk popped open as me and my new foster father grabbed what little possessions I had.

I closed the trunk with my free arm and followed behind the man as he opened the door. Warmth wrapped around me and I shuffled into the house as quick as I could, shutting the door, and the cold air, behind me. 

I finally took in the room around me. In the corner, there was a fireplace with a fire in it. Actually, it looked kind of fake. Yeah, now that I look at it closer, its defiantly fake. A couch sat next to the fireplace, a TV on the other side of the room. This must be the living room then. And was that a cinnamon smell in the air?

"Hope everything is to your liking," I turn to see my adoption father behind me. I smiled and nodded slightly and took one last soft glance around the room.

"It looks perfect. Thank you for everything Mr. Makara," I said with a smile and he smiled back at me.

"Just call me Kurloz. My home is now your home. If you need anything just ask me. Gamzee should be getting home here in a few hours from his DND campaign. Whatever that is. Follow me and I'll show you were your room ," he said as he walked off towards a set of stairs that lead down. "I hope you don't mind sleeping in the basement for a while. My other son Kurloz Jr. is still getting all of his things out of his room now that he lives on his own. So once he's gone you can have his room."

I laughed slightly, "Anything is better then staying in an apartment filled with juvenile teens that are nothing but trouble!" I laughed and once in the basement, he flicked on the lights. It was the size of a fairly large room. It was fully carpeted and the walls were covered in a soft cream color paint. At least I hope it's paint. I guess it could be smoke residue. Kurloz put my stuff down and smiled.

"I'll let you get situated then. If your hungry or anything, just help yourself to whatever you find," He gave one last smile before he walked back up the stairs and I was left by myself. I went through my stuff and pulled out my laptop, its charger, and my phones charger and plugged it in next to the small bed in the corner. I laid down and looked at the ceiling, letting my mind wander where ever it wanted to.

I must have fallen asleep cause I was woken up to the sound of my 6 am alarm blaring in my ears. I got up and heard running around and yelling upstairs. I sighed and debated heading up there or just staying down here where it was peaceful. I didn't have time to even answer that for myself when I heard the door open. I sighed and prepared myself for whatever was in store.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea form someone else in order to make sure that stories I write are actually liked. So from now on, a chapter has to get so many things before I post the next one. My goal for this chapter is that I get 3 comments, then I will update the next chapter! Hope I don't anger you too much loves! Bye bye for now!


End file.
